


New World, Same Problems

by Reidluver



Category: Bleach, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidluver/pseuds/Reidluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yuuko asks Watanuki and Doumeki to deliver something for a client in another world, Watanuki is excited at first. He should have known that no matter where he is, trouble is never too far behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spirit Trouble

"This looks just like Japan!" Watanuki turned to Mokona. "Are you sure we ended up in another world?"

The black creature looked indignant. "Of course we are! Do you not trust Mokona?"

"More than I trust this guy!" Watanuki pointed to Doumeki who simply stuck his finger in his ear.

"Let's just deliver it already."

"Yes, let's deliver it!" Mokona chanted. He jumped into Doumeki's arms.

"How are we supposed to find this place anyway?" Watanuki grumbled. He glanced around for something out of the ordinary to help them.

Except there wasn't. Nothing looked out of place or seemed worthy of being from another world. Even the writing looked the same. There was a restaurant off to their right that was serving tempura and soba. Watanuki's mouth watered at the smell and hoped they could finish their mission soon so he could have something to eat.

Ten minutes ago, he and Doumeki had been summoned by Yuuko to complete a task. As always, there was no warning or a chance for him to decline. The woman _always_ assumed that his services included carrying out crazy orders that most of the time nearly got him killed.

This mission was different though, because they were going to have to go to another world to accomplish it.

"My normal correspondent is unavailable at the moment," Yuuko had said, "so I need someone else to fill his place. You will take this box to my client. Since it is very important, Mokona will hold onto it until you reach him." She held out the ornate box and Mokona's eyes opened before swallowing it whole.

"What, do you not trust us to be able to carry it ourselves?" Watanuki asked.

Yuuko just smiled. "Of course I trust you—why else would I ask you to help me out?"

"She has a point," Doumeki said.

"You're not involved in this discussion so shut your mouth!"

"Mokona is holding onto it because this box is very powerful and for someone who can see spirits it might have . . . fatal consequences." Watanuki hadn't liked how Yuuko sounded so calm or looked so intrigued at the prospect of him dying.

"Fatal consequences! Fatal consequences!" Maru and Moro chanted as they danced around Watanuki.

"All right, all right! Who is this client?"

Yuuko inhaled her pipe deeply before speaking. "No need to know his name. Mokona has met him before and that should be enough. Now, you can't be transported directly into his shop—"

"His shop?" Watanuki interrupted. "Is he like you?"

"Not exactly, but we do deal in a similar business, so he has special wards placed throughout it that doesn't allow for this type of transportation. Now off you go!"

Suddenly Mokona jumped into the air with wings and levitated above Watanuki and Doumeki as a complex but beautiful circular seal appeared beneath them. Watanuki had a vague sense of déjà vu as to when Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, and Kurogane had disappeared from the lawn out front.

"Oh, and while you're there be sure to pick me up some sake!" Yuuko had called out before they disappeared.

Now they were stuck in another world without any idea where to go! Watanuki could already tell this mission wasn't going to go smoothly.

"We need to go this way!" Mokona proclaimed loudly, pointing down the street.

"How can you possibly know that?"

The black creature just smiled widely. "Mokona just knows!"

"Arggggg!" Doumeki watched the boy with mismatched eyes flail around for a minute before turning his back on him.

"Hurry up or you'll get left behind, idiot."

"Shut up! It's bad enough that I had to go on this stupid errand for Yuuko in another world—but the fact that _you_ have to come along makes it ten times worse!" His shoulders slumped as he walked behind Doumeki.

"Why couldn't Himawari-chan have come with me?" he mumbled. "We could quickly finish the mission and then have a romantic dinner from another world! It would be perfect!" He sighed dreamily at the prospect.

Doumeki glanced back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Eating here is a good idea. We should do it when we're done."

"You think I want to eat here with you?" Watanuki growled. "You've got to be out of your mind if you could think for a moment that I would _ever_ want to do something like that with you! Are you even listening to me? Stop covering your ears!"

Watanuki finally calmed down five minutes later as they continued to walk down the street that Mokona instructed.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Of course I'm sure! Mokona is never wrong!"

Watanuki sighed. "Why couldn't we have just appeared at the shop?"

"Be qu—" Suddenly the air was filled with an almost intoxicating presence. Doumeki stumbled as his stomach constricted painfully and he found it difficult to breathe. He heard Watanuki collapse on the floor behind him and he spun around.

The smaller boy was sprawled on the ground in obvious pain. His limbs trembled as he struggled to lift his upper torso off the ground. Doumeki staggered to his side and grasped one of his shoulders. Mokona kept calling Watanuki's name in concern.

"A-are you all right?" Doumeki asked. He was finding it difficult to speak. Watanuki chuckled weakly and gave Doumeki a half smile, but it quickly transformed into one of frozen terror. "What's wrong?" The archer had never seen Watanuki that scared before.

"Th-th-th-that!" Doumeki glanced to his right and was unable to keep his mouth from opening in shock.

There were three enormous— _creatures_ of some sort slowly making their way over to the boys. They each wore a different white mask with various markings in some strange representation of an animal. A large, gaping hole was also common to each of them, near where the heart should be.

The spiritual pressure they were giving off was almost unbearable, and Doumeki wondered how Watanuki was even conscious. If _he_ was affected this much, then Watanuki was bound to be in considerable pain. They had to get out of there.

"What are those things?" Mokona instinctively moved closer to Doumeki and shivered.

"Spirits unique to this world I'm guessing," Watanuki sighed. "I should have known this problem would have follow me anywh—"

"Can you move?"

Watanuki scowled at Doumeki. "Of course! You think I'm gonna let you carry me? Not a chance!"

"There's two more!" Mokona cried. The two boys spared a moment to glance at the other two spirits coming up from behind.

"Are you going to help me up or stand there staring, idiot?" Doumeki roughly hoisted Watanuki to his feet and pushed him forward.

"You're as gentle as a bull you miserable oaf!" Watanuki yelled as he sprinted down the street. People were giving them odd looks as they sped by. _Figures_ , Watanuki thought grimly.

They ran rather fast considering their current affected physical state, but it wasn't good enough.

"Look out!" Mokona warned.

Doumeki and Watanuki spun around to see a pair of hands as large as they were come barreling towards them. Without thinking Doumeki thrust Mokona into Watanuki's arms and pushed the two out of the way. A split second later a hand slammed into his right side and he felt his body fly through the air as darkness clouded his vision.

"Doumeki!"

 _Curse that idiot!_ Watanuki could only watch as the archer was cast aside as if he weighed nothing more than a feather. He had been hit so hard that Watanuki couldn't see where he was anymore. When Watanuki tried to run towards where Doumeki disappeared Mokona tugged on his ear frantically.

"We need to go!" he wailed. "Those spirits only want you—Doumeki was trying to prevent that!" Watanuki clenched his fists and then ran in the opposite direction. "I'll come back for you, idiot," he muttered under his breath. His instincts screamed at him to go and make sure his frien— _Doumeki_ was all right but he knew that he would only get scolded for not following orders later.

By now there were a grand total of eight of those monsters chasing him, and Watanuki knew it was helpless. He could barely jog and he had no way to defend himself.

Everything swirled in a blurry mass and Watanuki's hearing started to fail him. Mokona was screaming something in his ear but he couldn't make out the words. All he knew was that he hurt all over and he desperately needed some air.

One of the spirits who reminded him of a lion stepped forward and picked him up with one giant, purple hand. _That's odd_ , Watanuki thought. _Most spirits have never been this solid before_.

" _Such a tasty looking treat!_ " the lion-spirit boomed. " _No soul has ever looked so good!_ " Watanuki's eyes felt so heavy but he fought the urge to close them. He looked the creature in the face and was startled at what he saw.

It appeared as if there were numerous souls spinning around the interior of the spirit. Almost as if they made up its blood. Before he could ponder what it meant the spirit creature holding him let out an agonizing scream that nearly split the boy's head open. He felt himself falling but the purple hands were still grasping him.

Warm liquid splashed in his face. When his descent came to a stop the fingers released him almost like a springboard and he rolled onto the ground.

"Doumeki!"

The taller boy was standing a few feet to his left. He was panting heavily and his clothes were mildly torn and frayed with bloody patches that stood out against the white shirt. In his left hand was what appeared to be a makeshift bow, made of a horribly mangled piece of pipe and string. Doumeki opened his mouth to speak but then another earsplitting screech tore through the air.

Watanuki screamed in pain as he covered his ears in an attempt to block out the sound. He had never heard a spirit make that sound before! It was the most horrifying sound he had ever heard in his life.

With his last bit of strength Watanuki opened his eyes and peered around. Through a blurry haze he could see Doumeki struggling to stand up while the purple lion cradled its stump of a hand. Now there were at least ten of those strange spirit creatures closing in on them. Watanuki laughed bitterly at the injustice of it all before finally succumbing to the darkness.

"Watanuki!" Doumeki rubbed his eyes and looked back at where Watanuki had fallen. Mokona was trying to wake the unconscious boy as tears fell down his black face. It came as no surprise to him that the boy had fainted, but Doumeki had to admit he was impressed at how long Watanuki had stayed awake.

With more effort than should have been necessary, Doumeki pushed himself to a standing position and tightened his grip on the makeshift bow. He was able to make an arrow with the powers he inherited from his grandfather, but it wasn't nearly effective enough. All he could do was sever a limb instead of exorcise the entire being.

"Mokona—go hide somewhere safe!" Doumeki ordered. The black creature looked like he would protest for a moment, but then nodded and quickly bounced out of harm's way. Doumeki stumbled to Watanuki's body and stood over it protectively, aiming his bow at the one-armed purple spirit.

The two of them were completely surrounded by twelve spirit creatures and Doumeki spared a second to rack his brain for a solution to save Watanuki.

" _Getsuga Tenshou!_ "

Out of nowhere an enormous and powerful dark-red energy attacked the purple spirit creature. With a final scream it dissipated into nothing. There was another cry and a thick beam of blue light barreled its way into a green, cat-like spirit who disappeared in the same manner.

Doumeki's bow dropped a few inches as he glanced about him in shock, trying to find where those impressive attacks came from. Suddenly a tall boy with orange hair clad in black robes appeared in front of him.

"There's no need to worry anymore," the newcomer said cheerfully. "We can take it from here." The orange-haired teen glanced at Doumeki's bow and frowned, yet before he could say anything there was another scream from the spirits.

"Take your friend and hide somewhere safe!" he yelled. Then he turned around and charged towards the two spirit creatures sprinting towards them. It was then that Doumeki noticed the uncommonly large sword in the boy's hand. He marveled at how a person could swing something that heavy around like it was nothing.

An explosion behind him brought the archer back to his senses. He threw down the crude bow and swept Watanuki into his arms. The boy was trembling violently and beads of sweat fell down his face. He was moaning softly and Doumeki wished for a way to make him feel better. It pained him to see Watanuki like this.

After doing a quick survey of his surroundings Doumeki took off towards some rubble near a half-demolished building. When he found a suitable place to rest he collapsed, his legs unable to support him any longer. He gasped for air and fought the urge to vomit. He then swept aside some shards of glass so he could lean against a large upturned piece of cement.

Once it was good enough he leaned against it in relief. He was still holding Watanuki and the boy was holding onto Doumeki's shirt like his life depended on it. Watanuki was curled up against his body and Doumeki instinctively pulled him closer. If his presence could calm the boy then he would gladly hold him for as long as was necessary.

A wry smirk tugged on his mouth as he wondered what Watanuki would say if he ever found out how he was clinging onto him. The annoying idiot would sputter something about not wanting Himawari to have seen him and something about how he—Doumeki—was a complete jerk. It really was fun watching the idiot flail around like a fish out of water.

There was another loud explosion followed by a scream and Doumeki turned his attention to the battle playing out before him. Fighting alongside the orange-haired boy was a very tall and muscular Mexican-looking man. Instead of a sword this one's entire right arm was a weapon. Bright beams of energy were emitted from his palm.

The two of them moved in such an organized rhythm that Doumeki could tell that they did this often. Their powers were both fascinating and horrifying to behold. And despite the fact that they appeared to be helping them, Doumeki couldn't be sure they were trustworthy.

He didn't know about the dark-skinned one, but the orange-haired boy gave off the same suffocating spirit energy that the creatures did. It didn't feel as menacing, but there was no doubt that it was too similar for Doumeki to feel comfortable. He wasn't as skilled as Watanuki at interpreting the meaning behind spiritual powers, but it was best to be careful.

* * *

Ichigo was very puzzled. He and Chad had been studying for a math test in his room when they both felt the presence of quite a number of Hollows. They glanced towards each other in concern before leaping out the window as soon as Ichigo separated from his body.

"There seems to be a large amount," Chad had said.

"Must be something big."

When they arrived there were thirteen rather advanced looking Hollows. They were all focused on two boys, one who appeared unconscious and the other was standing in front of him protectively with a crudely fashioned bow made from pipe and string. He had no arrows which was puzzling enough, but what was even more odd was that the Hollow standing before him had his left arm cleanly severed. Was it possible that the human had been able to injure the Hollow so extensively?

Whatever the answer was, it would have to wait. The one-armed Hollow was about to kill the two of them so Ichigo slashed Zangetsu through the air. " _Getsuga Tenshou!_ " He heard Chad yelling behind him and knew that his friend had joined the fight. As the purple Hollow disappeared Ichigo spared a moment to let the conscious boy know that he meant them no harm. He seemed rather alarmed at his presence and Ichigo figured it was only natural. The poor guy had probably never dealt with something so traumatic before.

It was then that he noticed there was no carrier for arrows anywhere. Without any arrows, why would he make a bow? In the back of his mind Ichigo felt like something wasn't right but a Hollow's scream interrupted his train of thought.

"Take your friend and hid somewhere safe!" he yelled. After he disposed of the two Hollows who were stupid enough to challenge him, he spared a glance back to the two teens. The taller boy had been smart in his choice of a hiding place and he was holding onto his friend very protectively. The substitute shinigami hoped that the first boy wasn't dead.

To his shock he discovered that three other Hollows had appeared. Why were all these Hollows gathered in one place? Was it because of those two boys?

There would be time to figure that out later. Right now he had to focus all his attention on getting rid of the Hollows.

* * *

Urahara Kisuke was only slightly alarmed when he sensed a large number of Hollows centered in one area. Hollows weren't uncommon, but it could mean trouble if they were organized like that. He knew that Ichigo and his friends would have it under control soon enough, but his curious side got the best of him. He was bored and figured that he still had some time before the person he was expecting would arrive.

A few flash steps brought him to where the commotion was. Ichigo and Chad were doing fine battling the Hollows, but what was peculiar was that they seemed to just keep coming. Generally, Hollows weren't that persistent unless they were being ordered by someone more powerful than them or they wanted something really bad. He frowned and extended his senses in an attempt to discover the reason, and it fell on two boys. His curiosity peaked, Urahara made his way over to them.

Both looked worse for wear and they had rather unusual spiritual energy. It didn't feel like reiatsu, but at the same time it did. What was even more interesting was that they both exhibited a different type of spiritual energy. The most noticeable was coming from the smaller one and Urahara figured that he was the one attracting all the Hollows.

In the interest of not wanting any more Hollows to invade the town in search of the boy, the retired shinigami placed a few unseen kidou wards around the two figures. Once they were erected it appeared as if there were no more Hollows coming from Hueco Mundo.

With that taken care of, Urahara made his presence known to the conscious boy and made his way over. He tried to be as friendly as possible by waving at them.

"Yo!"

"Stay back!" the boy ordered. He thrust out his left arm that held a dangerous looking shard of glass. A desperate act but a noble one, Urahara figured. Droplets of blood dripped to the floor from the dark-haired boy's arm but he didn't seem to notice. Urahara shifted his gaze to the other boy.

"You really care for him don't you?" The taller boy tightened his grip around his unconscious friend and pulled him closer.

"Don't you touch him," he hissed.

Urahara sighed. "I'm only trying to help you."

"Urahara! I didn't expect to see you here!" Ichigo ran up to the shopkeeper and then turned his attention to the two boys.

"It's okay now," Ichigo said kindly. "We got rid of the monsters. Let us help you." He tried to step forward but the conscious boy jabbed the glass in Ichigo's direction.

"I said stay back!" His tone was very forceful and empowering, but Ichigo could tell his strength was faltering. Beads of sweat plastered his grimy face and his entire frame shook with each shaky breath.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." Ichigo tried once again but as he walked closer the boy grunted in pain and the shinigami jumped back quickly. Once he was back at Urahara's side it looked like the boy regained what little strength he had.

"It seems like they react to your overflowing reiatsu," Urahara noted. "It might be best if you step back a little."

Ichigo frowned. "But I've gotten better at controlling it! And they're only human, how can they sense it?"

"Perhaps—"

"Watanuki! Doumeki!" The two turned around towards the source of the noise and were startled to see a black ball with ears come bouncing towards them. Ichigo's mind immediately associated it with a live plushie.

"Mod Soul?"

Whatever it was, the black ball rushed past them and landed gently on the black-haired boy's knee.

"Are you all right?" it asked in concern. The boy gave a small nod and the plushie turned its attention to the shivering figure. "What about Watanuki?" The first boy shrugged but seemed to instantly regret the movement as a flash of pain graced his features.

"Mokona?" Urahara immediately felt three pairs of eyes on him. "Mokona from Yuuko's shop?" Mokona frowned for a moment before yelling in surprise.

"Urahara!" It jumped into his arms and laughing happily. As the two greeted each other warmly Ichigo turned to the boy and raised an eyebrow at the strange exchange.

"Mokona!" The boy's arm fell a few inches and it looked like he was using all his remaining energy to stay awake.

"Oh, sorry, Doumeki! This is Urahara—Yuuko's client!" Urahara nodded happily at the exclamation and Ichigo felt very confused.

"It's safe then?" The black thing called Mokona nodded. "Right." Ichigo watched in alarm as Doumeki's arm fell to the floor and his head drooped against his chest. The shinigami was amazed at how the teen held out for so long.

"So their reaction to reiatsu and the Hollow's attraction to them makes sense now," Urahara muttered. Mokona stared back at the two boys in concern, but the shinigami patted him on the head. "Don't worry, they'll be all right."

"Urahara—what's going on? Who are these boys? Where did they come from? Who's Yuuko? And what is _that?_ "

The black ball appeared indignant. "Mokona is Mokona!" it yelled in Ichigo's face.

"Eh, heh-heh . . . " Ichigo rubbed his neck nervously.

"We should bring these boys to the shop. Kurosaki, you take Mokona because it seems like you'll do more harm to them in this state. Chad!" The silent boy looked up at the mention of his name. "I need your help!" With that Urahara bent down and tried to pry the bespectacled boy from Doumeki's fingers but found he could not.

"My, my, what a devoted friend you are," he chuckled. Without warning he jabbed Doumeki's upper arm and it fell limp.

"Oi!" Ichigo cried. "What did you do that for?"

The shinigami smirked and faced Ichigo with the smaller boy in his arms. "He wasn't going to let go." By now Chad had reached them and he lifted Doumeki off the ground.

"Right then, let's go!" Urahara said happily, already making his way towards the direction of his shop. "I'm sure you two will find these boys interesting."


	2. Karakura 101

Watanuki felt like an oppressive force was pushing him down. There was no pain, but his body felt sluggish and hard to move. He wanted to go back to sleep, but seeing as how he was already awake it was hopeless. Plus, he wanted to know where he was and what happened after he fainted. The last thing he remembered was seeing all those spirit monsters coming towards them and Doumeki trying to defend him—

"Doumeki!" Watanuki shot up into a seated position and closed his eyes against the bright light. His head was swimming from the slight nausea from shifting his position so fast. Once his head cleared he noticed everything was blurry.

"Your glasses are behind your pillow, Watanuki," a voice called out. The fact that a stranger knew his name made Watanuki uneasy. Where was he? Where was Doumeki? Or Mokona? What had happened? He quickly found his glasses and glanced around at his surroundings.

It looked like a traditional Japanese dwelling with sliding lattice doors and sparse interior. There was a man kneeling in front of him, wearing green clothes and a striped hat. He didn't look intimidating, which eased Watanuki's fears somewhat.

"Where am I?"

"Why, in my shop!" the man said. "My name is Urahara Kisuke—the client Yuuko spoke of."

Watanuki bowed politely. "You are? How did you find us? Did Doumeki—" It was then that he glanced to his left and saw Doumeki sleeping on a mat beside him. The boy's arms and chest were covered in bandages with a single one wrapped around his head. His shirt was gone and Watanuki was immediately reminded about Doumeki's injuries that he sustained while protecting him. He just prayed that Doumeki was all right.

"How is he?"

"Your friend is fine," Urahara said joyfully. "He did a fine job taking care of you." Watanuki breathed a sigh of relief. Doumeki was still hurt because of him, but at least it wasn't as bad as he had thought.

"I apologize for your injuries," Urahara continued. "If I had known that you and your friend were being sent I would have arranged an escort. Usually Fuuma handles the delivery."

"That's okay. What were those things that chased us? They're different from any spirit I've seen."

"They are called Hollows," Urahara explained. "I understand you seem quite irresistible to them, even more so than Kurosaki."

"Yeah, I seem to get that a lot," the boy sighed. Though he had no idea who or what a Kurosaki was. "But what happened? How did you find us?"

"I'll explain more in detail once your friend wakes up, but I can tell you a little. You were saved by Kurosaki and Chad, both capable of defeating Hollows. I sensed a battle taking place and went to investigate when I found you."

At that point the door opened and a burly, black-haired man stepped in, carrying a small tray with tea on it. "Ah, Tessai! Thank you very much."

"Watanuki!" Mokona leapt from Tessai's shoulders and hugged the boy. "I'm glad you're awake. Mokona was so worried!"

"Thank you," Watanuki said kindly. "I'm glad you're all right as well." As Tessai leaned forward to give Watanuki some tea, the boy felt his strength draining.

"Oh! I apologize, young sir," Tessai said, backing up quickly. "You must put this on first." With his strength returned, Watanuki frowned as an object was tossed to him. Watanuki caught it and examined it in his hands. It was a necklace—a fine, silver chain with a large, ruby-red heart medallion on it.

"Uh . . . what is this?" Watanuki asked, trying to conceal his disgust. It looked like something a love struck school girl would wear.

"Why, that's a very special device that will ward off the effects of shinigami reiatsu," Urahara said. "The silver chain also conceals your scent from any Hollows so there won't be a repeat of what happened when you arrived."

"Shinigami reiatsu?"

Urahara waved his hand. "Nothing to worry about. All you need to know is that you seem to be affected by the powers that allow myself and others like me to be able to defeat Hollows. Without that necklace you would be fainting on us all the time."

Watanuki sighed. He could see the usefulness of such a device, but really? "Why does it have to be heart-shaped?" he mumbled.

"Because the ruby is the best material to channel and withstand the energy, of course!" As the man laughed at his comment Watanuki found himself wondering if Urahara was related to a certain _other_ shopkeeper who had a thing for making his life miserable.

 _Suppose it can't be helped._ Watanuki slid the necklace over his head but quickly put it out of sight under his shirt. There was an immediate sense of relief and Watanuki was surprised at how much better he felt. It really was effective.

"Here's one for Doumeki as well," Urahara said as Tessai tossed him another object. To Watanuki's annoyance he saw it was just a plain leather bracelet!

"Why does that idiot's have to look so much cooler than mine?"

"Because he's not nearly as affected as you are," the shopkeeper said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He still reacts to our reiatsu and can attract a Hollow here and there, but not nearly to the extent that you can. That item is sufficient." Watanuki growled angrily but realized there was nothing to be done. He threw the bracelet at the sleeping boy, causing it to land on his chest but Doumeki didn't even move.

"So, uh," Watanuki began as he sipped the tea that had been offered him, "what would you like as payment? I can cook you a meal."

Tessai and Urahara glanced at each other and laughed. "You're confusing me for Yuuko!" Urahara said. "Unlike her, I can do service for others without requiring an equivalent exchange." He then pulled out a fan and held it in front of his face playfully. "But since you've offered, I don't see why not!"

Watanuki blanched. Yes, it was obvious now that he had to be related to Yuuko in some twisted way.

"Doumeki's up!" Mokona exclaimed. He leapt from Watanuki's shoulder and landed on the archer's shoulder. The boy was glancing around in confusion.

"Where am I?"

"In my shop," Urahara explained. "You already know me and this is my associate Tessai."

Doumeki just nodded and turned to look at Watanuki, eying the bandages.

"What?" the smaller boy asked. As usual, Doumeki said nothing and instead turned his attention to Urahara.

"Before I begin explaining what those things were," Urahara began, "you should put on that bracelet, Doumeki." Mokona held up the leather armband and Doumeki put it on, his eyes widening in surprise at the instant relief it brought.

"The spirits that plague this world are called Hollows, which are basically souls that have either become devoured by other Hollows, or have become corrupted. Shinigami exist to keep a balance between the pure souls and the Hollows, while keeping human beings safe from them as well."

"So, you two and those people from earlier were shinigami?" Doumeki asked.

Urahara smiled. "Yes and no. Tessai and I are full-fledged shinigami, while Kurosaki is half-human, half-shinigami, and Chad is all human with enough reiatsu that he can fight Hollows. Reiatsu is the spiritual energy that we use to fight them, and with varying degrees a person can see both Hollows and shinigami."

"Then, the both of us have some reiatsu?" Watanuki asked. Urahara nodded.

"You and Doumeki both have high levels of spiritual energy which manifests itself as reiatsu in our world. That is why you were able to see the Hollows, and because yours is so raw and powerful, Watanuki—that is why they were so focused on eating you."

"Well, that's just great!" Watanuki huffed angrily. "Can we quickly deliver the box and get out of here?"

The shopkeeper looked surprised, bringing the folded fan up to his face once again. "You don't want to stay for a day or two? You're still recovering from yesterday and why not accept my hospitality as an apology? Besides, it's not every day you get to visit another world. Why not enjoy it?"

"Oh, _please_ , Watanuki!" Mokona pleaded. He tugged on Watanuki's white shirt as his lips turned up in a pout. "White Mokona gets to travel all this time, but Black Mokona never gets to go anywhere! Can we stay for a while? Can we? Can we?"

"B-but . . . I—" Watanuki looked over at Doumeki for help, but to his dismay the boy was already standing up.

"Let's stay."

"Aaaaah!" Watanuki pulled at his hair. Why did those two always aim to make his life difficult? And what was with Doumeki moving about anyway? He should be resting!

"Fine," Watanuki sighed. "But _one_ day!"

Mokona jumped up and down happily. "Yay for Watanuki!"

"Do you have the box, Mokona?" Tessai asked, learning close to the creature. Mokona nodded.

"MEKYO!" His mouth opened wide and the box flew out, only to land delicately in Urahara's arms. He inspected the markings on the box and placed his hand over it as if scanning the contents inside, then nodded in relief.

"Thank you so much you three! This is very valuable to my cause."

Watanuki raised a curious eyebrow. "What's in the box anyway? Yuuko said that I couldn't touch it."

"And she was certainly correct about that," Urahara said gravely, looking serious for the first time.

"What is it then?"

The grin was back on Urahara's face. "Nothing you need to know! It's simply . . . information for something big and inevitable that will happen in my world. Now, I believe it's time for me to give Yuuko the payment?"

As Mokona nodded Watanuki sighed in frustration. Why was it that people like Yuuko always thought that they were doing him a favor by keeping him in the dark? If there was one thing that bugged him, it was not knowing something. It wasn't his fault though—he was just naturally curious. He also didn't like sitting on the sidelines in anything. He had to be doing something.

Urahara withdrew a small scroll from his robe and held it out. Mokona's eyes popped open once again and sucked in the scroll.

"What was your payment?" Watanuki asked. Urahara raised an eyebrow and peered at Watanuki for a moment behind his hand held fan.

"Information about spiritual shields," he eventually answered. "Our methods are a little different than hers, and I feel that scroll will help strengthen the ones she uses."

Watanuki frowned. What did Yuuko need a spiritual shield for? The shop? He guessed it could be considered a shield of some sorts in light of how it kept people out who didn't have a wish and allowed those who did in, but why would she need help? It was working as fine as ever. Perhaps it was for a different reason?

The door slid open and a small girl poked her head in. "U-Urahara? Um, Ichigo—"

"Ichigo and Chad are here!" A boy with red hair pushed past the girl rudely, resting a broom over his shoulder like a sword.

Urahara sighed. "Jinta, how many times have I told you to be nice to Ururu?" The young boy folded his arms but didn't say anything else. "We'll talk about it later. Come on in!"

Watanuki stared in surprise at the rather peculiar boys who entered. One had bright orange hair and the other was a large foreigner of some sort. So these were the people who fought off the spirits while he was unconscious?

"Hello!" the orange haired one said cheerfully. "My name is Ichigo, and I'm glad you're all right," (He looked straight at Watanuki as he said this), "I kind of feared the worst for a little bit there." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was afraid that we were too late to help you." The foreigner—Chad—just nodded.

"You fought off those spirits?" Watanuki asked. "How did you do it? Even Doumeki had a hard time exorcising them and he's always been able to do that back home." Everyone's eyes widened at the sudden exclamation, and Watanuki wondered if he said something wrong.

"I was wondering about that!" Ichigo exclaimed, pointing to Doumeki who looked surprised by the outburst. "When we arrived there was a Hollow whose arm was cut clean off! And you were holding some sort of bow." He frowned and stared at the teen quizzically. "Are you some sort of Quincy?"

"Quincy?" Doumeki wondered.

Urahara smiled. "So you can summon an arrow that exorcises spirits? It's a trait that's been handed down through your family, yes?"

Doumeki nodded. "My grandfather was a Shinto priest and was able to both see spirits and exorcise them."

"Fascinating . . . very fascinating. Perhaps if you had a different bow or were trained to make a bow in the same way you make an arrow, then maybe you could stand a chance against a Hollow," Urahara muttered to himself.

"So, Urahara said you were from another world or dimension. Is that true?" Ichigo was regarding them skeptically and Watanuki couldn't blame him for being so suspicious. If he hadn't seen all he had seen with spirits and the oddities that came from working for Yuuko, he would have found it unbelievable as well.

"Hard to believe, but it's true. We just came to deliver something to Urahara from Yuuko. She runs a shop that grants wishes."

Ichigo sniggered. "What, like a genie?"

"A sadistic genie that demands equal payment for everything you do, yeah." As much as she annoyed him, Watanuki felt a little anger at Ichigo for seeming to take Yuuko so lightly. "You don't want to mess with her."

"When are you going back?" Chad asked, speaking for the first time.

"In a few days!" Mokona shouted, jumping up and down.

"I said _one day!_ " Watanuki grabbed Mokona by the ears. "Don't you go around putting words in my mouth!"

"I thought it would be a good idea if they went with you two to school today," Urahara suggested, turning to Ichigo and Chad. "Figured it would be an interesting experience."

"Sure," Chad said.

"Do you need any extra clothes?" Ichigo asked. He gestured to Doumeki's nonexistent shirt and the ruined remains of his pants and all of Watanuki's clothes.

"Already taken care of!" Urahara said, clapping his hands. "Ururu, if you may." The dark-haired girl walked forward and they noticed for the first time that she had some clothes in her hands. She gave one set to Doumeki and the other to Watanuki. It was rather similar to their school uniform, yet the pants were gray instead of black.

"We'll leave you to get changed and then you can walk to school with Ichigo and Chad!" Urahara said. He held his arms out for Mokona as he stood up to leave.

Once everyone left, Watanuki turned to Doumeki.

"Are . . . are you sure you're all right?"

"Huh?" Doumeki looked down at the bandages covering his torso. "Yeah. You?"

"Of course I'm all right!" Watanuki jumped to his feet and shook the shirt Ururu gave him at Doumeki. "You think I need someone like you to worry about me? Geez, it seems that no matter where we are you find a way to piss me off!" He bent down to pick up the pants. "I'd rather not change with you here, but since there's no other option I guess I'll just have to deal with it. You get dressed over there and I'll get dressed over here."

Doumeki rubbed his forehead as if fighting off a headache. "You're so annoying."

"What do you mean _I'm_ annoying? You're the most annoying idiot I've ever met in my entire life! Just listening to your voice makes me angry, and I have to put up with it nearly every day! And then Yuuko has me carry out errands for her with you and—"

"My, my!" Urahara whispered outside the door. He was standing nearby with Ichigo and Chad who looked rather alarmed at all the shouting coming from the room.

"They're more interesting than I thought."


	3. New Powers

"So . . . you're really from another world?"

"Yeah—it's all because of _this_ thing that we were able to come."

Mokona burst out of the bag slung around Watanuki's shoulder. "Mokona is not a thing!"

"Weird enough, isn't it?" the boy continued, pointing to Mokona.

Ichigo laughed. "Actually—we have something like this here as well. It's called a Mod Soul and his name is Kon. I thought that Mokona was just another one of Urahara's inventions when I first saw him. What's it like where you live?"

Watanuki frowned and glanced around. "To be honest, if I didn't know where we were, I would have thought we were back home. It's very similar." Watanuki glanced sideways at Chad. "So, what grade are you in, Chad? In college already?"

"Ichigo and I are in the same grade."

"What?"

"Chad looks much older than he is," Ichigo chuckled.

"What did Urahara mean about you being a half-human, half-shinigami?" Doumeki asked, speaking up for the first time.

"And how are you still a human and able to have this reiatsu thing?" Watanuki asked, turning to Chad. "Are you some sort of priest, too?"

The two boys glanced at each other, and Ichigo shrugged. "It's a long story, but basically I've been able to see spirits all my life, and it wasn't until I met Rukia, a shinigami, that I was able to become part shinigami myself. As for Chad, Urahara said that my overflowing reiatsu started affecting my friends and gave them powers as well."

"So there are others like you?" Watanuki was excited. He had been unconscious at the time, so he didn't know what their powers were like. Doumeki had briefly explained that Ichigo carried a large sword that expelled energy and Chad's whole arm took on a strange shape and emitted a type of energy as well. He was curious to see what other powers people could have in this world. As strange as it was seeing all the spirits back home and the ways Yuuko expelled or communicated with them, Watanuki found it all fascinating.

"Yeah, you'll meet them once we get to school. Their names are Inoue and Ishida."

Mokona leapt out of the book bag again. "Yay! School, school, school!"

"You'll get kicked out if anyone catches you talking!" Watanuki tried to stuff the creature into the bag but then gave up, allowing Mokona to travel on his shoulder. "Why don't you stay with Urahara anyway? You guys seemed like great friends."

"But then I won't be able to see all the stuff in this world!" Mokona pouted.

"Then why don't you travel with Doumeki?"

Mokona laughed and hugged Watanuki. "Because I need to protect you!"

"GAHH!" Watanuki resisted the urge to throw the creature to the ground like a football. "I don't need _you_ to protect me! I can take care of myself."

"Waaaah!" Mokona wailed. "Watanuki's being mean to me!" A large, tanned arm stretched out and grasped Mokona gently.

"You can be with me, if you want," Chad said, his voice deep and soothing. Mokona looked up at the teen with stars in his eyes and hugged him tightly. Chad smiled and petted the creature.

"Mokona has a new friend!"

Ichigo laughed. "Inoue is going to love you, Mokona." They continued on their way and finally the school was in sight.

"Kurosaki-kun! Chad-kun!" They all turned towards the source of the noise in time to see a beautiful young girl with light orange hair come running towards them. Were it not for Yuuko's rather _. . . interesting_ choice in clothing, Watanuki and Doumeki would have been caught off guard by her—feminine appearance.

"Good morning, Inoue."

"Good morning!" she said happily. Her cheerful attitude made Watanuki briefly wish Himawari was near. He felt the two of them would have gotten together quite nicely. "Who are your friends?"

"Watanuki and Doumeki," Ichigo explained, pointing to each in turn. "They came from another world to deliver something to Urahara."

"Don't forget Mokona!" The black creature jumped off Chad's shoulder into Inoue's arms.

"Another world?" Yep, definitely just like Himawari, Watanuki thought. They both accepted rather unbelievable things to be true without a second thought. "That is so cool!" She glanced down at Mokona and then gave the creature a hug, nuzzling its cheek. "And Mokona is so adorable!"

"See, everyone loves Mokona!"

Once Inoue was done hugging Mokona, she stared at Watanuki intently. "You have very pretty eyes!" she said after a few seconds. "I've never seen anyone with different colored eyes before. And one of them looks like Doumeki-kun's!"

"Yeah, I noticed that, too," Ichigo said, leaning in to look at Watanuki. "Why is that?"

The two boys glanced at each other and then quickly looked away. "It's a . . . long story," Watanuki said quietly.

"Oh, uh—sorry about that," Ichigo said. He knew better than to pry.

"So, how long are you going to visit?" Inoue asked, looking back and forth from Watanuki to Doumeki.

"Just a day." The girl suddenly became very serious and slammed a fist into the palm of her hand.

"Before you leave I must make you one of my special dishes!" she announced, looking as if it were a matter of life or death.

Watanuki's interest was piqued. "You enjoy cooking?"

"Of course! I live by myself so I cook for myself all the time! One of my favorite hobbies is making new dishes to share with all my friends."

"Really? I am a chef myself, so maybe we could make a meal together."

"That would be wonderful!" Inoue rushed forward and hugged Watanuki tightly, nearly crushing him. All the same, it was one of the few times a girl willingly hugged him and he was unable to keep from blushing. It used to distress him that Himawari would never hug him, but after learning of her curse he knew she only refrained from doing so for his protection.

Through the whole conversation, Ichigo and Chad did their best to pantomime a warning about Inoue's cooking, but Watanuki didn't catch it. Doumeki inwardly smirked at how the part-timer had been so enthusiastic about cooking to notice their less than subtle hints. He didn't see what could be so bad about her cooking; she looked healthy enough so the food couldn't be that strange, right? And as long as she put her whole heart into cooking, it had to be good.

"I don't think you'd be ready for Orihime's cooking, whoever you are," a voice chided. Doumeki turned towards the source of the noise and noticed another girl come their way. She had short hair and carried herself differently than most girls the archer had ever met. She seemed completely confident and ready to take on anything.

"Tatsuki!" Inoue let go of Watanuki and rushed to the girl to give her a quick hug. "Look, we have some visitors from—"

"From out of town!" Ichigo said quickly. Doumeki and Watanuki exchanged a look. Ichigo was fine with telling Inoue they were from another world, so why wasn't he fine with telling Tatsuki? With a nod, Watanuki carefully put a silent Mokona back into his bag, grateful that the creature had been able to figure it out as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tatsuki," Watanuki said with a bow. "My name is Watanuki Kimihiro and this idiot is—"

"Doumeki Shizuka."

"Why couldn't you let me introduce you?" Watanuki flailed his arms and pulled at his hair. "I was trying to be polite!"

"Shut up, you're annoying," Doumeki sighed, a finger already in his ear. "I can introduce myself you know."

"Of _course_ you can! But there is something called basic etiquette which you obviously never learned!"

Ichigo and Chad paled. "His mood swings remind me of Keigo," Ichigo whispered.

Inoue just laughed and clapped her hands. "Wow, you two look like the best of friends!" Her comment didn't go unheard by Watanuki and he sighed in frustration. Even in another world girls got the wrong idea about their relationship! As Watanuki stood there sulking, Doumeki narrowed his eyes at Tatsuki. Rather than be alarmed (or laugh, in Inoue's case) at Watanuki's flailing about, Tatsuki was staring at them critically, as if she didn't trust them. She seemed to be concentrating very hard and Doumeki had a feeling that she could sense their spiritual energy. It felt like everyone in the entire town had varying degrees of spiritual energy, but the most came from Ichigo, Chad, Inoue, and Tatsuki.

Tatsuki had the least, but it wasn't in scant quantities like the rest of the town. Did her friends, or even herself know? It was no business of his, but the staring was getting annoying.

"What is it?" he asked. That seemed to break her out of her trance, but she kept her skeptic look.

"Where exactly are you from?"

"Just a few towns over," Watanuki said.

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "What town?" At that moment the bell rang.

"Time to get to class! Sorry Tatsuki, we've gotta get going!" Ichigo said quickly. He grabbed Watanuki and ran inside, with the others closely following.

"What, can't lie on your feet?" Watanuki teased. Ichigo chose to ignore him and steered the youth towards the classroom. He saw Keigo and Mizuiro sitting in their seats already. Well, Mizuiro was; Keigo was leaning against his desk and it looked like it was about to fall over. They waved at him and Ichigo waved back.

"And who might these two young men be?" Their teacher stood with her arms crossed and she eyed the two newcomers with skepticism. She paid special attention to Doumeki's bandages.

"Eh . . . sensei these are . . . these are—my cousins!" Ichigo said quickly. "They're . . . visiting and I thought they might want to come to class."

"Watanuki Kimihiro," the part-timer introduced with a bow.

"Doumeki Shizuka." The archer bowed as well.

"Hmmm, okay. Kurosaki, you can go and get some extra desks for your cousins and we'll begin the lesson." In a few moments' time, Watanuki and Doumeki had seats next to Ichigo and the lessons began.

The material was rather similar, though history made Watanuki's head spin. All these different names of countries and wars and famous people were completely foreign to him. It was nice to be in a classroom where no one knew who he was though. It was like a fresh start. No longer was he the freak kid who yelled at invisible things. There was _one_ boy who kept starting at him though. He had glasses and dark raven hair, and he made Watanuki feel like he was looking into his _soul_. Watanuki couldn't shake the feeling that the boy knew he was different.

Finally, the bell rang for lunch. Watanuki stretched his sore muscles and yawned. His chest was still a little sore from nearly being crushed yesterday by that Hollow.

"Oi, Ichigo!" A boy with brown hair walked over to them. "Your cousins came to visit? Why didn't you let us know first? Aren't we your friends?"

"Shut up, Keigo," Ichigo sighed. He held out his hand to keep the boy from trying to hug him. "It was really sudden."

Keigo stopped wailing and glanced at Watanuki and Doumeki. "Did you get in a car accident or something?" he asked, gesturing to Doumeki's head bandage and the ones around his arms.

"Something like that," Doumeki said.

"Well, come sit with us!" Keigo said, slapping Watanuki on the back. The part-timer winced at the spark of pain that traveled down his spine. "We usually don't get many visitors."

"My name is Kojima Mizuiro," a boy with short, dark hair said. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Watanuki said.

Keigo stepped in between them and shook his hands at them, shoving them towards the door. "Okay, okay, enough chit-chat. Let's go eat!"

As they made their way over to the door, Ichigo pulled Watanuki and Doumeki off to the side. "You guys probably need money for food, right?" he whispered.

"Urahara gave us some before leaving," Doumeki said, holding out a few bills. That seemed to put Ichigo at ease.

"Good, I was worried about that. Oh, and if anyone asks, your moms are my Aunts Tomoe and Yuuki, and you're from the Tekkimachi District."

"Got it, what—"

"Kurosaki." The three of them turned around. Watanuki gulped when he noticed the one speaking to them was the same guy who was staring at him strangely. "Who are your 'cousins' _really?_ "

Ichigo folded his arms and matched the boy's glare. "Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"Don't insult me, shinigami," the boy scoffed as he adjusted his glasses. "They have unusually high reiatsu and I saw them get carried off with Urahara yesterday after that Hollow attack." He turned to them. "Where are you from?"

"Another world," Doumeki said.

"Idiot! Why are you so willing to give out information like that!" Watanuki yelled, waving his arms about.

Doumeki put a finger in his ear. "Your screaming is giving me a headache."

" _I'm_ giving you a headache? You—"

"Ishida!" Ichigo cut in. After observing them that morning, Ichigo knew their bickering could go on for a while. "Doumeki is a priest where he's from and can shoot arrows with his spiritual energy."

"Really?" Ishida stepped forward towards Doumeki, looking more interested than Ichigo had ever seen in the time he'd known the Quincy. "You fight Hollows in your world?"

"Not exactly," Doumeki said. "We have spirits, but not Hollows. They are very different from this world and some of them are good."

"And how do you exorcise them? Are you able to make your own bow?" As they walked down the hall, Ishida continued drilling Doumeki on exorcising spirits.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the exchange. "I don't think I've ever seen him so happy before."

Lunch was very enjoyable, although Watanuki wished he could have made his own bento. Doumeki also made this observation, much to his annoyance. But what made Watanuki so happy was the fact that he was actually hanging out with "the guys." Aside from Himawari, Doumeki, Yuuko, and Kohane, Watanuki really didn't have any other friends. Whenever he would try to make friends with other guys in his class they would just ignore him because of his past behavior in dealing with spirits. People would gossip about him running from imaginary things and crawling on the floor like a madman. One time he had even grabbed a girl's arm to stop her from unknowingly touching a nasty looking spirit, but of course everyone else thought he was trying to hurt her. Even the teachers regarded him with some disdain and trepidation, mainly because he was a "nuisance" at times. Some couldn't care less though, as long as he turned in his homework.

And here he was, enjoying a meal with Ichigo, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Inoue, and Tatsuki. (Well, and Doumeki—but he didn't count) They were all very kind and Watanuki felt normal and comfortable around them, especially because four out of seven of them apparently could see spirits, too.

Math was next, then language studies, and finally, gym. Once classes got out, Ichigo and the others had to go and see a teacher about something, so Ichigo asked Watanuki and Doumeki to wait for them. The two boys chose to wait near the sports field and watch everyone go by.

"Today was really fun," Watanuki said.

"Hn."

The bag rustled and Mokona stuck his head out. "Mokona got to go to school! Let's do it again!"

"Quiet!" Watanuki whispered, shoving the creature back into the bag. "There are still other people around!"

The two of them waited in comfortable silence until nearly all the students had left. Watanuki started tapping his foot and sighed in frustration. "Geez, what could they be talking about?"

"You're too impatient," Doumeki said.

"I am not! I'll have you know that—"

"Doumeki! Watanuki!" They turned around and saw the gym teacher rushing towards them, waving his arm. "Hey, boys. First of all, great job to both of you in the running exercise today. Second, do you think you could help me bring in some equipment? My usual helper twisted his ankle earlier today."

"Sure. Oh, wait—Ichigo might come back and then he'll wonder where we are," Watanuki said. "I'll stay here and when he comes we'll both go over and help."

"Sounds like a plan, thanks!"

Doumeki frowned. "You sure?"

"Of course I am! Nothing bad is going to happen to me in the two minutes you won't be here!" Watanuki growled. Really, why did Doumeki think he couldn't handle anything? It infuriated him! "Just go! I'll be there in a second." For a moment it looked like Doumeki was going to resist, but then he shrugged and followed the gym teacher.

"Stupid Doumeki," Watanuki mumbled. "Why does he have to act like such a mother hen?"

"Because he knows Watanuki is fragile!" Mokona said, his voice muffled by the bag.

"I am not! Shut up, manju bun—"

"Talking to yourself?"

"Dude, Kurosaki's entire family is made up of screwballs."

Watanuki looked up and his heart sank at the sight of two intimidating boys making their way over. They wore the school uniform but they looked like gangsters. One had auburn hair and two nose rings, while the other had gelled blond hair and his entire left ear was outlined with tiny hoop earrings. This couldn't be good.

"What do you want?" Watanuki asked, making sure to not sound scared.

"Oh . . . nothing much," the blond said. "We just thought you could help us."

"Not really in the mood. Now if you don't mind I have to be somewhere." He tried to walk away but one of them grabbed his arm.

"Hey, what's the rush, man? As a visitor to our school you should be more than willing to help others out." Watanuki struggled to get out of his grip, and in the process his white shirt was pulled back around the neck and the silver chain sparkled in the sunlight. "Eh? What is this?" The auburn-haired boy yanked Watanuki closer and pulled out the necklace.

"Looks like something from his _girlfriend_ , Kenji," the other teased, leaning in for a better look.

Kenji snorted. "Or a boyfriend."

"Get your hands off me!" Watanuki tried to push them away but Kenji just pulled harder on the necklace. The part-timer gagged on the chain and massaged his throat. That had hurt.

"We'll leave you alone, four-eyes," Kenji said, jabbing a finger in Watanuki's face, "if you promise to give your cousin a message."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Watanuki growled. The older boy was definitely stronger than him so his only option for escape was to hear him out, but that didn't mean Watanuki had to be nice about it. He was sick of spirits and people alike pushing him around.

Kenji patted Watanuki's face. "Cuz we want _you_ to."

"We've had a bone to pick with Kurosaki ever since he beat up our leader a few weeks ago!" the other said, clenching his fists. "He had his friend Chad with him and the boss had to go to the hospital!"

Watanuki rolled his eyes. "Considering how you guys are such cowards it's no wonder your leader was beaten up so badly. It's taken this long for you guys to get revenge and you're not even man enough to challenge him yourself? Pathetic." Watanuki had no idea where this back-talking attitude came from. Whatever it was though, it felt good. He didn't appreciate being taken for a sissy by these people and wanted them to know that.

"Why you little—!" Kenji's face was contorted with rage and he yanked on the chain. The necklace broke off and Watanuki gasped as the constricting feeling on his chest returned. It was nowhere near as oppressive as it was when those Hollow-things were near, but given his previous experiences, he wouldn't be alone for long.

"Give it back!"

Kenji and his friend laughed. "What, miss your _pwecious wittle neckwace?_ " He dangled it in front of Watanuki. "Hold him, Aiko." Watanuki made a grab for the necklace but Kenji sidestepped and Aiko roughly pulled Watanuki's hands behind his back.

"Now, when Kurosaki comes to meet us we'll give him back your necklace," Kenji said. "And to make sure he knows we mean business, we'll send him a little gift by roughin' you up a bit." Kenji curled his hand into a fist and pulled it back. Just then a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Leave him alone."

"Oh, look, another one of Kurosaki's cousins," Kenji said.

"Doumeki! Get the necklace—I can feel them coming! Hurry!" As much as he hated having to rely on the idiot and ask for his help, if he didn't get that necklace on quick then they were going to be surrounded. Already, Watanuki could feel his strength draining.

The archer wasted no time in asking for the necklace. Instead he pulled back on Kenji's arm and reached out for the necklace in the other hand. Whether by instinct or accident, Kenji's knee came straight up, colliding with Doumeki's face. He staggered backward, clutching his nose.

"Doumeki!" Without thinking, Watanuki threw his head back and hit Aiko's chin. The grip around him slackened and he wrenched out of the older boy's arms. Then, while he was still dazed, the part-timer swung his leg around, hoping to knock him off balance. Unfortunately, Aiko wasn't as dazed as Watanuki thought and he grabbed Watanuki's leg before it made contact. Watanuki barely had time to curse when Ichigo suddenly appeared beside him and punched Aiko directly in the face.

Aiko crashed to the ground and Watanuki would have fallen as well if Ichigo hadn't grasped his wrist. "Sorry about that," Ichigo said. "I hope they didn't hurt you too much." At the sight of Ichigo, Aiko yelped and took off.

"Nah, I'm fine. But I need the neckla—"

"Here." Doumeki dumped the chain and pendant into Watanuki's hand, and the boy felt immediate relief. Being next to Ichigo had really started to zap his strength. He must be very powerful, Watanuki thought.

"Where did that other guy go?"

Doumeki shrugged. "He ran after his friend." It was then that Watanuki noticed how red the area around Doumeki's nose was.

"Your nose okay?" Watanuki asked. Doumeki nodded.

"Yeah." He reached up to touch it and involuntarily hissed.

"At least it's not broken," Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki!" The three of them turned around and saw Ishida, Inoue, and Chad running towards them. Inoue and Chad looked concerned, whereas Ishida looked irritated.

"What is it?"

"Large number of Hollows coming in fast," Ishida said. He glanced at Watanuki. "There was a large blast of your reiatsu and now all the Hollows are drawn to this spot."

"It's not my fault!" Watanuki shook the necklace at him. "Some guys pulled it off me and now it's broken!"

Ishida yanked the necklace from his hands and examined it for a moment. "It's not broken." He fiddled around with it for a few seconds and handed it back to him. "One of the chains snapped, but the clasp still works. Put it on." Watanuki quickly did as he said and then hid the abomination under his shirt.

"Well, it looks like we're just gonna have to fight," Ichigo said with a grin. He pulled out a brown medallion and Watanuki nearly had a heart attack as he leapt out of his body, clad in a black hakama.

"H-h-how did you do that?"

"This is how I'm half-human, half-shinigami," Ichigo explained as Chad carefully lowered his body to the ground. "Like I said, long story."

Just then some lattice doors appeared out of nowhere and they opened, showing nothing but a blinding white light. Two black butterflies came out, followed by two people dressed like Ichigo.

"Rukia? Renji?" It appeared that Ichigo and his friends were as surprised at the appearance of the two strange people as Watanuki was. That made him feel better, since it meant that people arriving out of thin air wasn't a regular occurrence.

"Yo, Ichigo," the red-haired man said. Watanuki noticed that they also had swords but Ichigo's was much larger.

"Why is your sword different?" Watanuki asked, gesturing to the thick sword slung around Ichigo's back.

"Huh?" Ichigo turned around to face Watanuki and followed his gaze. "Oh—hard to explain, but our zanpakuto have two releases, shikai and bankai. I can't seal mine completely, so it stays in shikai all the time."

"Ichigo!" The short, dark-haired woman grabbed the top of his hakama and pulled him down to her level. "Why are you explaining that to him and how can he see us?" she hissed.

"Relax, Rukia! They're not going to do anything." Ichigo wrenched out of her grasp and pointed to them in turn. "Watanuki and Doumeki, visitors from another world."

"Eh?" Renji raised and eyebrow and walked towards the two boys as if sizing them up. "They look normal to me."

"Of course we look normal! Why wouldn't we be?"

Renji shrugged. "I would have thought you'd look like those aliens from the movies Ichigo showed us. All green and short." Watanuki just stood there dumbfounded, experiencing one of the rare moments where he was at a loss for words.

"We delivered a box to Urahara!" Mokona shouted, leaping out of the bag before Watanuki could stop him.

Rukia gasped. "You're so cute!" She rushed forward and held out her hands for Mokona. "What's your name?"

"Mokona Modoki!"

"You know, if you put your ears up like this you look a bit like Chappy!" She let out a happy squeal and hugged the creature tightly.

"Chappy?" Doumeki asked, raising an eyebrow at such a strange name.

Ichigo and Renji groaned. "You don't wanna know."

"What are you two here for?" Inoue asked, stepping forward.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho recorded an unusual spike of powerful reiatsu yesterday," Renji explained. "At first he figured it was Ichigo going out of control—"

"Hey!"

"—but when it happened again he thought it could be something different and Seireitei sent us. That way, if it really _was_ you being stupid we could beat it out of you," Renji teased as he slapped Ichigo on the back.

"Sorry, that must have been me," Watanuki said, raising his hand sheepishly. "Spirits are attracted to me. Urahara gave me something to mask my reiatsu but it came off for a few minutes."

"What? _You_ are—" The rest of Rukia's sentence was drowned out by the Hollow shriek that cut through the air.

"I guess we'll talk later," Renji smirked as he withdrew his zanpakuto. He ran his hand down the blade and yelled, " _Howl, Zabimaru!_ "

"Inoue, protect them and my body!"

" _Santen Kesshun!_ "

Watanuki stared in fascination as many things happened at once. Renji's zanpakuto transformed into a segmented blade with spiky protrusions on each segment; pieces of Inoue's hairpins disappeared and formed a triangular shield in front of them; Chad's arm turned into a strange, weapon-like arm; Ishida pulled his left arm back and a blue mass of energy formed into a bow; Ichigo and Rukia withdrew their swords and crouched into an attack position, and twenty or so Hollows appeared out of nowhere.

" _Getsuga Tenshou!_ "

The resulting battle was beyond description—Watanuki had never seen anything like it! As he watched Ishida shoot blue arrows and the shinigami slice through the Hollows, he couldn't help but wish there was something he could do besides watch. That's all he ever did; watch while others protected him. The sheer amount of spiritual pressure was making him feel a little groggy though, but were it not for the necklace he was sure he'd be out cold.

"Glad we don't have these spirits back home," Watanuki whispered. He would have been killed before he ever made it to Yuuko's shop that fateful day. Doumeki just nodded.

"This is a cool world!" Mokona said happily. He was currently perched atop Inoue's shoulders.

" _Ahhhh!_ " Watanuki watched in horror as Rukia sailed through the air and slammed into the side of the school building.

"Rukia!"

"Come back!" Doumeki yelled.

"Stay by my shield, Watanuki!" The boy ignored them and continued running toward the female shinigami. She was injured and he wanted to bring her over to Inoue's shield for protection. He couldn't very well leave her out there to be attacked by Hollows! Especially when it was his fault they were there in the first place.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow," Rukia hissed. She cradled her head and pushed herself up off the ground.

"Rukia? Are you all right?" Watanuki reached out and helped her stand up.

"I'm fine, but what are you doing here?" she snapped.

"B-but I—"

"Don't worry about me, they're after you! The only way we can protect you is if you stay by Orihime, so go back." Two Hollows suddenly appeared beside them.

" _Tasty . . . so delicious . . ._ "

"Stand back," Rukia said. She held out her hands and yelled, "Hadou no Sanjuu Ichi: _Shakkahou!_ " A red ball of energy appeared out of her hands and shot towards the Hollow, effectively destroying the first one. Then she gripped her zanpakuto and charged towards the second.

That was amazing, Watanuki thought to himself. Remembering her warning, he took off towards Inoue's shield. Just then three Hollows landed in his path.

"Watanuki!" Through their legs he could see Inoue and Doumeki running towards him. He knew they wouldn't make it in time, and a crazy thought popped into his mind. Watanuki held out his hands like he had seen Rukia do, aimed it at the Hollows coming towards him and yelled, "Hadou no Sanjuu Ichi: _Shakkahou!_ _"_

The red ball of energy that burst from Watanuki's hand was more like a wall. It was larger than him and so blinding that he had to cover his eyes. There was a loud explosion and once he could see again, to his utter shock the three Hollows were obliterated and the ground was all torn up. Doumeki and Inoue were kneeling on the ground off to the side, with Doumeki in front of Inoue protectively. The color drained from Watanuki's face as he realized he could have shot them.

Everyone (even the Hollows) paused in their attack and stared at Watanuki with a dumbfounded expression. He suddenly became very conscious of their stares and responded the only way he knew how.

" _What?_ "

"Y-you just—"

"Focus on the Hollows and talk later, Kurosaki!" Ishida yelled as he jumped to the side to avoid a Hollow's tail. The remaining Hollows were defeated easily enough, and they all rushed towards Watanuki.

"That's so impressive, Watanuki!" Inoue said. "I didn't know you knew kido!"

"I-I . . . I didn't," Watanuki said. He stared at his hands as if he had never seen them before.

Doumeki frowned. "So it just happened on its own?"

"No—I heard Rukia use it and so I just repeated what she said."

"But that was one of the simpler kido spells," Rukia said in amazement. "The level you used was near the level of a captain!"

"A captain?"

"They're some of the more advanced and powerful shinigami in Soul Society," Ichigo explained. He laughed and patted Watanuki on the back. "You'd make a great substitute shinigami, if you were dead."

Watanuki paled. "Thanks—I guess?"

"Don't listen to anything Kurosaki says," Ishida smirked as he adjusted his glasses. "He possess no social skills whatsoever."

"Oi! Like you have room to talk!"

As he watched the two banter, Watanuki had an eerie sense of deja vu. It was like Ishida was Doumeki's counterpart in this world—albeit a more sadistic and emotional one. For the first time, Watanuki was almost grateful that Doumeki was usually so emotionless.

"Are you all right?" Watanuki teared his eyes from the fighting boys to glare at Doumeki. As per usual, the archer was staring at him intently, as if he expected him to break at any second. Not anymore though.

"Of course I'm all right! I feel great!" The boy clenched his fists and grinned. "All these years the spirits have been taunting me and ruining my life. Now I have the power to fight them back."

"You're so awesome, Watanuki-sama!" Mokona cheered. He leapt from Inoue's shoulder and hugged him.

"I think we'll stay a few more days," Watanuki announced. "I want to learn a little more about this _kido._ "

* * *

"What do you think, Pozione?"

"A human who can do kido with the reiatsu of a shinigami, and he smelled _so_ delicious . . . "

"You think Szayel-sama would be interested in him?"

The Fracción let out a cruel laugh. "I bet even Aizen-sama would want to know more about this human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Aizen is going to be involved! Gotta make this interesting, right?


	4. A New Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watanuki learns to not let his new-found power get to his head the hard way.

When Ichigo told Watanuki they were going to Urahara's shop to train, he thought the teen had gone mad. The shop wasn't tiny, but it wasn't large enough for proper training either. Yet when he saw the "basement"—Watanuki's eyes bulged. He would have thought after living with the ability to see spirits and ghosts, and then working for Yuuko these past few months, nothing would surprise him anymore. Apparently not.

It was like he was descending into an entire canyon! The place was HUGE! Not only that, but it felt like it was really outside. The lighting didn't look fake like most places. It actually looked like it was coming from the sun, like midday, yet Watanuki _knew_ it was nearing the late afternoon. After struggling with how it was possible for a moment Watanuki gave up. There were just some things he had to take as they were, or else it would drive him crazy.

"This will be the perfect place for the two of you to train!" Urahara exclaimed. He looked so proud at Watanuki's shocked expression and Doumeki's . . . neutral one. It was like Urahara was showing off his elementary school science project.

Watanuki had no idea how long they trained. Since the light stayed constant, time seemed to blur together. Not that Watanuki was able to worry about what time it was though. Ichigo was a drill sergeant! Whenever he learned a new kido from Rukia (Renji had specifically stated that all his kido was good for was blowing up in his face) Ichigo would charge towards him without mercy. Renji would join in from time to time, forcing Watanuki to focus on an enemy from two sides.

The kido spells all came rather easy to him. Of course, as they progressed in difficulty it took him a few tries to get it right, and then a few more to almost master it—but judging by the impressed expressions from Rukia and Renji he was doing pretty good. They also commented on Watanuki's high stamina.

"Running from hungry ghosts your whole life does that to you," he had mumbled. As proud as he was of his stamina, he was blown away by how much Ichigo and Renji had. It was like they could fight forever! For a brief moment, Watanuki had the image of a pink bunny banging a drum like he had seen on one of those commercials.

As he tried to capture Ichigo with a kido spell that shot out purple, cylindrical rods, Watanuki's legs buckled underneath him and he collapsed to the ground. Orihime rushed over to his side and helped him up.

"Are you all right, Kimihiro-kun?" she asked, her bright eyes wide with worry.

"I think he's reached his limit, Inoue," Urahara laughed, kneeling down opposite of her.

Watanuki tried to sit up but moaned. "I can't move." The shopkeeper reached into one of his sleeves and pulled out a small bottle.

"Drink this."

Watanuki did as he was told, but as soon as the liquid reached his throat he sat up quickly, coughing and sputtering. "Wh-what— _ack_ —is— _ack_ —that?"

"Specialty-made sake!" Urahara declared. He held out the original bottle very proudly and seemed eerily reminiscent of another drunk that Watanuki knew all too well. "It got you moving though, didn't it?" the man asked when Watanuki fixed him with a glare.

"Here you go." Ichigo held out a hand which Watanuki took. "You really did a great job today. I've never learned kido, but I could tell you did well."

Rukia nodded and slapped Watanuki on the back, ignoring his yelp of protest. "You're even better than Renji, and he's been practicing for decades!"

"Hey!"

Watanuki laughed at Renji's expression as Rukia stuck her tongue at the redhead. He then walked around to where Doumeki was practicing to see how he was faring. Despite how tired he was, Watanuki walked with a spring in his step. The power coursing through his body felt so wonderful! He was grateful for it, because now _he_ could protect people and not have to be coddled like a child. After so many years of being protected, he could take care of himself. Doumeki wasn't the only one with power now!

He entertained himself with the thought of saving Doumeki with his new powers. Himawari would be so impressed with him and would even give him a kiss on the cheek for being so heroic. Oh, wouldn't that be wonderful? And then Doumeki would realize how awesome the great Watanuki-sama was and would pledge to serve him forever! Watanuki sighed dreamily at the thought of Himawari's kiss, so caught up in it that he was nearly hit with a beam of energy. It whizzed past him and hit a boulder. The boulder exploded and Watanuki coughed with all the dust that encircled him.

"Watch it!" he yelled. When the cloud cleared he glanced down to see Doumeki fighting down the hill from him. Ishida was yelling instructions and tips as he fired blue arrows at him and Chad would shoot blue beams with some strange arm. Doumeki looked like he was having trouble. His attacks were powerful enough with his golden arrows causing a lot of damage and destruction to the landscape, but he was losing stamina fast.

 _It must be taking a lot out of him,_ Watanuki thought. Doumeki's shirt was clinging to him and his hair was plastered to his forehead. The normally stoic boy was panting with exhaustion yet he didn't look like he'd be ready to give up anytime soon.

"Che—that idiot doesn't know when to stop," Watanuki muttered. Doumeki fired off another of his arrows and almost fell to his knees. Ishida and Chad easily leapt out of the way and fired their own respective powers. Watanuki watched in horror as Doumeki tried to move, fell, and his golden bow wavered and shorted out. There was no way he could avoid the attacks coming his way. Watanuki held out his hands and recited one of the protective kido spells he had learned. At the last second, a purple shield erupted out of the ground in front of Doumeki, effectively blocking both of the attacks. Watanuki let out a sigh of relief when he saw Doumeki was all right and joined the others in rushing to his side.

"Are you all right?" Doumeki nodded and turned to Watanuki.

"Thanks."

"That was amazing, Kimihiro-kun!" Orihime cheered as she ran down the hill.

"Yeah, you've really learned a lot and have quick reflexes," Rukia said as she joined them.

Watanuki blushed with the praise. He really liked the feeling of being able to help someone with his new powers. And he finally turned the situation around by helping Doumeki! Take that!

"I think that's enough training for today," Urahara said, interrupting Watanuki's thoughts. The man was paying particular attention to Doumeki's barely swaying form. And while Watanuki knew he should be exhausted, the glee of being able to use his powers made him nearly bounce with excitement. He had never felt this way before! The rush of power coursing through his body gave him new-found confidence. He knew that if he ever came across a Hollow or any spirit from his world, he would have no trouble destroying it. Plus, he could also protect other people.

For his entire life, it had always been the other way around. He would be the one who needed saving; the one who could only gasp in pain or moan in the background as people like stupid Doumeki rushed in to save the day! Watanuki had always known it bothered him, but it was only now when he could finally fight back that he realized just how much it did. No need for that now. At the moment, Watanuki entertained the idea of going hunting for Hollows himself, just to get the many years of frustration out by taking it out on them. They weren't the spirits from his world, but that didn't really matter. And besides—he'd be doing everyone a favor! He recalled something about the Hollows eating the souls of humans, so they were definitely evil. These shinigami-people went out and killed them all the time.

"And Watanuki—Tessai is in the kitchen, ready to assist you for dinner tonight, if you're still up to it." Watanuki started slightly. He had almost forgotten about his promise to make food for the man. Despite his eerie resemblance to Yuuko, Watanuki found that he was more than willing to make dinner. It was just another excuse to show off the awesome talents of the great Watanuki-sama!

Plus there was the fact that he felt a small obligation to pay Urahara back for the housing and medical help. Damn that Yuuko! Now her policies were sinking into his everyday life. He liked helping other people out, but now it was becoming an almost necessary act to pay back anyone who showed him any kindness. That woman had found yet another way to mess up his life.

"Of course! I'll whip up the greatest dinner you've ever had!"

"Yay!" Urahara clapped like an overenthusiastic child. He turned to the others. "Watanuki is making us all dinner!"

"WHAT?"

Urahara waved him off. "No need to worry—I promise I have more than enough ingredients and Tessai can help. He's a wonderful cook." Watanuki stewed for a moment and then sighed. After working for Yuuko for so long, he knew there was no point in trying to argue. It seemed like the same rules applied to this world's eccentric shopkeeper.

"Fine." Watanuki subconsciously paused for a moment.

"Kimihiro-kun? Are you okay?"

"Eh? Oh—I'm fine, Orihime!" Watanuki said nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Just thinking about what to make!"

"Such a professional," Urahara said behind his fan. "Watanuki truly knows his stuff." Watanuki blushed with the praise but barely suppressed a shudder. The more time he spent with Urahara, the more Watanuki was convinced that he was related to Yuuko. As Urahara pushed him towards the ladder, Watanuki sneaked a glance back at Doumeki. The lack of the other boy's demand for him to make something specific rather worried him. It was surprising just how much Watanuki had become accustomed to that.

The archer was being helped to his feet by a concerned Orihime. He tried to protest, but gave up when he almost crashed to the ground. "Ishida-kun! Chad-kun! You shouldn't have worked him so hard!" Orihime scolded.

Ishida huffed. "One does not gain control of Quincy powers unless they practice relentlessly." He then walked forward and slung Doumeki's other arm around his shoulder. "I am curious as to why your reiatsu manifestation is a golden color though," the Quincy said as they made their way over to the ladder.

* * *

"How did it go?"

"Horrible! No thanks to you!" Watanuki yelled. He jabbed an accusatory finger at Yuuko's reflection. Dinner had been a success, and with that over, Watanuki wanted to speak to Yuuko before retiring for the night. He would have wanted to use Mokona like Syaoran and his friends did, but seeing as how there weren't three Mokonas he required an alternative solution. Urahara had graciously given them a small basin filled with purified water and a few crystals. He had instructed Watanuki to crush the crystals into the water while repeating the name of the person he wanted to speak to. "Why didn't you tell me that this world is full of enormous Hollows that want to eat me! I almost died!"

Yuuko just smiled. "But the shinigami are able to fight them, yes? And Urahara is a brilliant man and surely was able to make you a charm that fought them off."

"But that's not the point!" Watanuki growled. "We could have avoided that all together if you just _told_ me or gave me a charm in the first place!"

"Oh, my dear, Watanuki," Yuuko purred, innocently holding her hands up to her face as if his words wounded her. "Then I would have to ask for payment and if I remember correctly you never appreciate that."

Watanuki paled. He had forgotten about that. "Oh, I-I . . . right, I just—"

"So, are you coming home? No need to ask me anything. Just have Mokona bring you back the same way you came."

"Well, Yuuko I just . . . well, I want to—"

His employer narrowed her eyes. "You wish to stay longer?"

Watanuki quickly shook his head and moved his arms back and forth in a placating gesture. "N-no . . . I mean, yes, but I wouldn't go so far as to say _wish_." If it were phrased that way there was a chance the witch would interpret it as needing some kind of payment, and that was the last thing he needed.

Yuuko just laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it, Watanuki! Though, since I guess I _am_ missing out on your wonderful cooking, I will have to add a few more hours to your debt."

"GAH!" Watanuki knew it. He _knew_ it! "Fine."

Suddenly, Yuuko's expression grew serious. "Watanuki."

"Yes?"

"Be careful." The young boy couldn't stop the small shiver that went down his spine. How was it that someone who ran around singing about the wonders of sake give off such a foreboding presence?

"Careful? Careful of what, Yuuko?"

The witch simply stared at him for a moment, then grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Don't forget to bring me my sake!" Then their connection was cut.

Watanuki shook his head. "I'll never figure her out."

"Are you going to be careful?"

"Eh?" Watanuki spun around to see Doumeki staring at him from across the room. The idiot was sitting on his mat with the blanket gathered around his waist. "What do you mean? I'm always careful!" Doumeki still continued to stare at him. "What?"

"Yuuko meant to be extra careful. Perhaps something will happen."

Watanuki just laughed. "Oh please, I'll be fine! I won't do anything stupid and if something tries to attack me I can just use kido!" Watanuki walked over to his own mat and pulled the blanket over his legs. "Besides, did you see how amazing I was today? The shinigami were impressed with my natural talent!" Doumeki just frowned and stared at him with a face that Watanuki knew all too well. "Oh, please! Would you stop worrying about me already?" Really! The nerve of him! Doumeki said nothing more and laid down to sleep. Watanuki mumbled a few words under his breath and roughly pulled his blanket over himself.

 _Stupid Doumeki!_ His thoughts then turned to happier things as he dreamed of impressing Himawari when he went back home.

* * *

Yuuko simply stared at the small basin for a while, her grin long gone.

"Mistress?" Maru and Moro asked in unison. They stepped forward and snuggled into her arms. They could tell always something was wrong. Yuuko just smiled and nuzzled them affectionately.

"Come on, girls. We might as well get ready."

* * *

The next morning found Watanuki and Doumeki returning from the grocery store. Ichigo and the others were at school, and Renji and Rukia had taken off to check up with the shinigami who was supposed to be patrolling the town. Watanuki and Tessai had prepared a wonderful breakfast, and now they were helping Urahara before setting off to explore some more. Then after that they were going to train a little more.

Mokona was currently with Urahara, and Watanuki had a sinking suspicious that the two of them were drinking themselves silly.

To Watanuki's surprise the currency was even similar in this dimension, so he didn't have that hard of a time getting the proper ingredients. Doumeki had helped, which Watanuki was more than a little surprised at the archer's eye for good products (not that he would ever admit it of course), but he did notice how Doumeki would do a sweep of the area every once and a while.

Now they were returning back to the shop, and Watanuki hoped they wouldn't get lost. He turned to Doumeki. "Hey, do you—"

"Out for a daily stroll, eh?"

The two boys spun around. Whomever the voice belonged to, it wasn't friendly. To their shock, they saw two oddly dressed men with some sort of skeleton mask, and even then there were only pieces of it. They were dressed in similar, black and white apparel. While they didn't look like Hollows, they certainly gave off the same feeling as one, but it was even worse. Not to mention the fact that they each had a gaping hole in their chest. Watanuki's body trembled slightly as if he were struggling with something really heavy. A glance to his right showed him that Doumeki wasn't faring too well either.

The man with blond hair laughed. "Helps that they're alone, huh, Pozione?"

"That it does, Nuete," the other man said.

"Who are you?" Doumeki asked. Watanuki noticed how the archer slackened his grip on the bags and carefully placed himself in front. That act alone infuriated Watanuki. Hadn't he proven more than capable of fending for himself? All the shinigami had been impressed with his skill at kido, and did that ungrateful oaf even remember how Watanuki's kido barrier had protected him from being blown to bits? The nerve! Well, it was time to show Doumeki who was boss now!

"I think the better question is _what_ are we, young traveling humans," Pozione said.

"And _why_ we're here," Nuete added.

Doumeki opened his mouth but Watanuki pushed forward. "Well, whatever it is I suggest you just leave us alone!" he proclaimed, pointing a finger at them. "We don't want any trouble and I'm sure you don't want to get hurt."

The two men gaped at him. Doumeki grabbed his shoulder and hissed, " _What do you think you're doing?_ "

"Oh, calm down, Doumeki!" Watanuki whispered. "I know what I'm doing. They have no idea who they're deal—" His declaration was cut short at the burst of laughter that came from Pozione and Nuete. They threw their heads back and laughed so hard that it was really grating on Watanuki's nerves. "Laugh all you want! If you want a fight I'll give it to you, and you won't stand a chance!"

"Watanuki!"

"Shut up, Doumeki!" Watanuki shoved the archer's hands off him. "I'll handle this myself, so you better stay back!" He let the groceries fall to the ground and got into a defensive stance.

"Look, Nuete! This human actually thinks he can fight us!"

"So does the other one."

Watanuki turned around to see Doumeki releasing one of his golden arrows. The nerve of him! Directly defying him and trying to take on these—whatever they were—by himself! Never before had Watanuki wanted to punch Doumeki so badly.

"Ha! We're Fracción! You think a little Quincy arrow will— _aaaahhhhhh!_ "

"Pozione!" The brunette Fracción clutched the blackened stub where his arm used to be. He clenched his teeth and glared wildly at Doumeki.

"What the hell was that? Quincy arrows aren't supposed to be that strong! He cut through my hierro!"

"You'll pay for that, human! Aizen-sama only wanted the other one, so we can kill you!" Nuete started charging forward but Watanuki jumped in his path.

He held his hands out in front of him and smirked. "I don't think so! It's my tu—" Suddenly, Nuete was at his side.

"This is called sonido," he whispered in passing. And as quickly as he appeared, Nuete was gone again. The only thing Watanuki heard was a loud crash behind him. Watanuki spun around in fear, only to find Doumeki partially concealed beneath a broken section of the concrete wall to their right. Doumeki was gasping for air and his chest heaved up and down unevenly. Then Watanuki saw some blood starting to seep through the white shirt and he realized in terror that one of the idiot's ribs was poking through.

" _DOUMEKI!_ " How could this be happening? He, the great Watanuki, was supposed to be strong! He knew a variety of kido spells that were stronger than most shinigami, and the others had praised his ability! He should have been able to defeat these Fractions—or whatever they were called, and save the day! Watanuki finally had the power, so why couldn't he? He was supposed to be invincible! And now Doumeki lay dying on the street next to him.

Nuete scoffed. "This is easier than I thought." He raised a hand in the air, but then was stopped by a small binding spell Watanuki cast. Nuete raised an amused eyebrow and shifted his attention to Watanuki like a curious child.

"Leave him alone!" Watanuki was fully aware of the tremor in his voice and the tears flowing down his face but he didn't care. He couldn't let Doumeki die for a mistake he made! As much as he hated to admit it, Doumeki was a friend—of sorts—and Watanuki would never be able to live with himself if he were the cause of Doumeki's death.

"Oh? You want him alive?"

"Leave him alone or I'll—"

"Do what, puny human?" Pozione suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed his throat with his remaining hand. The Fracción glared at him menacingly. "Did you think that just because you know some kido you'd be able to take us on? You humans are so arrogant!" Watanuki desperately tried to pry Pozione's fingers apart, but it was no use. His dangling feet flailed about and the corners of his vision were starting to darken from the lack of air. "You're just going to watch while we tear your friend to pieces!"

"NO!" Watanuki gasped. "I-I'll go! I'll go!"

"Put him down, Pozione. You're going to kill the human Aizen-sama wants."

Watanuki collapsed on the ground and massaged his throat. He took deep, shuddering gulps of air and nearly gagged. He thought he was going to die!

"Now, what was it you said, human?"

Watanuki stole a glance at Doumeki and was alarmed to see the amount of blood starting to flow onto the cement. He had to act _now!_ "I said I'd . . . go with you! Just leave . . . him alone and I'll . . . go without complaining! Just let me get him some help before he dies!"

Nuete looked like he was considering it. "How about we just take you now?" He snapped his fingers and there was some strange, black tear in the air beside him. It folded in on itself, and then pulled apart until it was large enough to let them pass through. Pozione grabbed his arm.

"Time to go and meet Aizen-sama, human."

"No!" Watanuki tried to pull away. "No! Doumeki—"

"Listen, human!" Pozione roughly spun him around so they were facing each other. "Either we kill him now and force you to come with us, or we leave him and you come without a fuss."

Watanuki fought back tears and nodded. "Fine. I'll go meet this Aizen and do whatever he wants."

Pozione laughed and pat Watanuki on the head like one would praise a dog. "What an understanding human you are. You humans are always so willing to put yourself at risk for others. How weak."

As he was led into the dark tear, Watanuki stole one last glance at Doumeki. His normally tanned skin was already pale from blood loss and Watanuki feared he was dead already. _Please let him be all right_ , he silently prayed. Then he took a deep breath and dried his eyes. Whatever this Aizen had in store for him, Watanuki wasn't going to cry like a child. He was going to act strong and not give this Aizen any satisfaction.

For Doumeki's sake just as much as his own.

* * *

" . . . can't believe . . . who would take . . ."

"Obviously it's . . . the only one who could . . ."

" . . . hope he's . . ."

"Watanuki!"

"We'll call . . . just have to wait . . ."

Doumeki moaned. Even though the people were talking in whispers it wasn't doing wonders for his growing headache. His entire body felt stiff and sore. It was like he crashed through a wall—

"Watanuki!" He shot up but immediately regretted it. It felt like someone had stuck a million needles into his chest and he nearly passed out.

"Shizuka-kun?" A slender hand gently pushed him back down. "You need to rest now. We—we almost lost you."

It sounded like Inoue's voice. Normally he would just do whatever he wanted but she sounded so scared. That—and he didn't think he could move again anyway. The pain coursed through his body like a disease. He figured opening his eyes was safe enough though. Inoue, Ichigo, and all the others were crowded around him. Once his gaze focused on them, they all visibly relaxed.

"You had us worried for a moment there, Doumeki," Ichigo said.

"We sensed some type of high energy Hollow in the general area and immediately came to the source," Ishida said. "That's where we found you."

"And I had to use _Soten Kisshun_ immediately or else you would have died!" Orihime said with tears in her eyes.

"W-where's . . . Watanuki?"

Urahara came into view, looking grave and solemn with a weeping Mokona on his shoulder. "We couldn't find him. It seems that whoever attacked you must have taken him with them to Hueco Mundo. Can you tell us anything about them?"

"It's okay if you can't remember right away, Shizuka-kun," Orihime said. She took his hand. "It must have been horrible."

"They called themselves . . . Fracción." Doumeki furrowed his brow in contemplation. "They . . . reminded me of a . . . Hollow but . . ."

"Fracción are an evolved form of Hollow," Urahara explained.

"They said that . . . someone named Aizen wanted to see Watanuki." There was a collective gasp. Orihime let go of his hand and covered her mouth, Ichigo looked so angry one would think it was his fault, Chad gave a small growl, Ishida clenched his teeth furiously, and Urahara bowed his head. Mokona just glanced all around them frantically.

"What? What's so bad about Aizen? What? Will Watanuki be okay?" Urahara reached up and calmly pet the small creature.

"I should have never let you two go without an escort," he said under his breath. "But those charms I gave you should have masked your reiatsu!"

"What would Aizen want with Watanuki?" Ichigo asked.

The shinigami shopkeeper was silent for a moment. Then he took off his hat and sighed. "Watanuki is . . . something special, even in our dimension. For one thing—whether you've noticed it or not, Doumeki—he has latent seer powers."

Ichigo and Orihime frowned while Chad and Ishida gasped. "What does that mean?"

"It means he can see into the future, Kurosaki," the Quincy responded.

"Eh? So Aizen wants him to do some fortune telling?"

Urahara shook his head. "No. It would take Watanuki a few years to cultivate that power and even then it'd have to be in the care of a professional. Besides, I have a feeling Aizen wouldn't even care if he were a properly trained seer. He has no interest in that. No, what Aizen really wants is—"

* * *

Watanuki felt like he was going to die. It took every ounce of his energy not to collapse. The spiritual pressure permeating the place was overwhelming! There was so much killer intent he felt he could drink it from the air. Strangely enough he didn't see the inky clouds like he normally did, but perhaps it was because of the necklace. He reached up and grasped the ruby pendant beneath his shirt. It was warm against his cold and sweaty skin, as if it were overheated from working so hard.

 _Please be all right, idiot._ How could he have been so stupid? Truth be told he was rather ashamed at himself. Even though he knew some impressive kido, Watanuki could see where he had gone astray. He was in an entirely different dimension with different rules. He had gotten a little taste of the power that he wielded with the kido and let it all go to his head. Was that what Yuuko had been referring to when she said be careful? Though in all fairness, he never would have thought her warning was intended towards an internal force, not the usual outside force that it always was.

Watanuki sighed and glanced around him. Hueco Mundo was a horrible place. All he had seen so far was white. Nothing but white. It was enough to make him go mad! And it looked so sterile too, like a hospital. Or a nuthouse, which he figured would be the more appropriate comparison. These people, or whatever they were, had to be crazy.

Eventually, his knees gave out and he collapsed on the floor. At this point he didn't care what happened to him. He just couldn't take it anymore!

"Oi! Get up, human!" He tried, he really tried. His legs were just too wobbly.

"I'm sorry I . . . I can't!"

Nuete growled and swept Watanuki into an arm with one motion. "Come on. If we delay Aizen-sama any longer he'll be angry with us." Then he leapt into the air and Watanuki found himself shaken like a rag doll as Nuete sped down the hall at a speed Watanuki had never thought possible. Before he had time to blink twice, he was thrown to the floor.

Watanuki rubbed his head and scowled at Nuete. "What the hell was that for?"

"Ah . . . how nice to finally be able to meet you, Watanuki Kimihiro."

Watanuki froze. His blasted spirit senses were nearly going into overdrive and he couldn't stop himself from shivering. He could only imagine what sort of spirit creature was in charge of all these strange Hollows. Oh well, might as well get it over with. "All right, all right! Just be sure to eat me . . . quickly . . ." Watanuki's mouth dropped. He had been suspecting Aizen to be some sort of hideous, writing mass of spirits—not this. He was a human! Or at least—looked more like a human than any of the Hollows. A shinigami? He didn't have a hole in his chest or one of those partial skeleton masks.

The man laughed. "Eat you? Why would I do that?" He walked until he was standing right in front of Watanuki's sprawled body. "You're far too valuable and of more use to me alive."

"V-v-valuable? Me?"

Aizen smiled and Watanuki shivered harder. He could actually _feel_ the miasma rolling off of Aizen, even though he couldn't see or smell it. Aizen was unlike any paranormal being he had ever countered. This guy was dangerous. "Of course you are, Watanuki Kimihiro. I believe you can help me." Aizen backed away from Watanuki and nodded in the Fraccións' direction. The boy was immediately lifted off the ground as each Fracción grabbed an arm.

"What do you want?"

Aizen smirked and walked forward. When he was just a few feet in front of Watanuki he reached for the boy's neck. Watanuki immediately tensed. "This is a very interesting charm," Aizen said, pulling out the necklace. "Urahara made it, I suspect?"

"Y-yeah. It keeps the Hollows from coming after me." Watanuki frowned. "Is this what it's about? You know, if you wanted it you could have just asked, really."

"Foolish boy," Aizen whispered. He traced a finger over the heart-shaped ruby. "The only thing I want to do with this necklace is destroy it."

"What? No, you don't understand! If you take that off then I'll be attacked and I will pass out and—"

"Of course I understand, but I don't think you do. Typical of Urahara Kisuke to keep the truth from you." Aizen shook his head as if he were a parent unimpressed with a child's antics. "He hasn't changed."

"Wait, what do you mean, keep the truth from me? He made that to protect me!" This guy must really be nuts! Why was it that power was always given to the crazy people?

"While it's true that this pendant masks your smell from Hollows and keeps you conscious against the effects they have on you, it also limits your potential."

"Huh? What are you talking about? How can anything that protects me be wrong for me? You're nuts!" In the back of his mind, Watanuki knew it probably wasn't in his best interests to anger his kidnapper, but struggling to maintain conscious was starting to take its toll on him; affect his judgment. Watanuki suspected he had minutes before he passed out completely.

Aizen sighed but still managed to keep that arrogant smirk on his face. Watanuki wanted nothing more than to smack it off. "If you spend just an hour or so in a spiritually dense environment without any interruptions—it will bring forth your latent power and you will be more powerful than the Gotei 13 Sotaicho, Yamamoto Genryusai."


End file.
